College Drop
by MoonMate
Summary: {AU} The college freshmen, which include Eren, Mikasa, and eventually Armin A bunch others, will form one of the most radical fraternities in histor...ia. In history. With the help of the college lovebirds, Ymir and Historia, they will get into lots of trouble, throw lots of parties, have lots of sex, and even find the mystery behind the college's so called, "Deep Web". Warnings.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters...Well, besides Mason.**

 **Let me know if you liked it~! I've been lightly brushing over Attack on Titan with the whole 'writing fanfics' thing, so...yeahhhh.**

 **There will be lots of M rated stuff, especially for the next chapter or 2. It might take a day, but at the most, it will take 2.**

 **-He randomly made lightsaber noises with his mouth, swinging around a baguette.-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(P.S. I actually plan to have a setting, and it isn't all in a chatroom. Only like, 1/3 of it is.)**

 **ENJOY~~~**

Eren woke up, stretching awkwardly and throwing off his beige blankets. He sat up, slipping on his blue rabbit slip-ons, then grabbing his laptop. Opening the lid, he pressed the power button, hearing it quietly whir as it booted up.

 _' **The chatroom,** **Colossal Titan Sweg** **, was made by Eren.**_

 _ **Eren has joined the chatroom.**_

 _ **Mikasa has joined the chatroom.**_

Eren: Hey, Mikasaaa! *^*

[M] Mikasa: Hey Eren... ;-; *She rubs her elbow*

Eren: What's wrong? :o

[M] Mikasa: I fell off my chair earlier... Dx ;-; *Le crai*

Eren: Oh my... .o. -He pats her back.-

[M] Mikasa: So...What're you up to? How's the new college up in Wall Rose?

Eren: Omg, it was so crazy... so I got my dorm and guess who I'm rooming with...

[M] Mikasa: Umm... Armin?

Eren: No... Remember, Armin is up in Wall Sina. He got into Ehrmich College.

[M] Mikasa: He's so smart... xD Well then, let me see if he's on or not..

Eren: Mmk...'

Eren shuffled around in his pajama footies, waiting about 10 minutes or so before a ding went off. He then looked at his computer screen, laying back down on his bed.

' _ **Armin has joined the chatroom, invited by Mikasa.**_

[M] Mikasa: Got him!

[M] Armin: Hiii~

Eren: Armin, hey buddy! How've you been, I haven't seen you in quite a while.

[M] Armin: Great, actually. I have traveled outside of the WD with my study class, and we got to help out animals.

[M] Mikasa: Sweet!

Eren: That's great, Armin!

[...5 minutes later...]

[M] Mikasa: Well, I'm bored.

[M] Armin: Same.

Eren: Same.

[M] Mikasa: Hehe...

[M] Armin: Heeeh..

Eren: Um, guys? O.o'

He then heard a knock on the door, slowly closing the lid of his laptop and setting it aside. He knew it couldn't be his roommate, because his roommate had night classes.

Rising from the bed, he slowly approached the door, grabbing a frying pan on the way.

"Nobody ever comes down this end of the college..." He breathed out quietly, his grip tightening on the frying pan.

Since the peephole on his door was broken by reckless sophomores years before, he couldn't see who was outside before he opened the door. Collecting his breath, he let out a nervous sigh as he unlocked the door and grabbed the door knob, his hand shaking anxiously as he did so. He slowly turned the doorknob clockwise, gulping and swinging the door open. He blindly swung around, his eyelids tightly shut.

"Shit, Eren!" He recognized that familiar voice, opening an eye and seeing Mikasa and Armin, a safe distance away from his blind swinging with their hands up. He opened his other eye, his grip on the frying pan loosening as his hands dropped to his sides.

"Whaa?" He managed to breathe out, his mind running 1,000 miles an hour. "How did- but..." His arms flailed around, pointing to them and the door. They both giggled, stepping closer to Eren, now that he wasn't wildly swinging a frying pan.

"Easy. You could clearly see that I was on the phone app, because I had the mobile sign beside my name. I was actually coming up to Wall Rose to surprise you, because I had to fill out an application to go to college here. I wanted to keep it a secret, but then I saw Armin get on at the 2nd stop. So him and I did a secret surprise trip. When I left to "go get him" he was actually already next to me. It only took the PAT bus about 10 minutes to get to Wall Rose, and it was due to the stops we had to make." Mikasa stated matter-of-factly, smiling after she was finished.

"So you guys knew where my dorm was?" Eren asked, baffled. Armin shrugged, looking to the side.

"Not really, but we only had to ask the front desk lady for directions."

Eren chuckled, walking closer with his arms held out, pulling them into a bear hug. They hugged back, and they all went into Eren's dorm, grabbed some snacks and getting comfy as they watched Netflix.

 **[Intermission.]**

 _Mason: -Games.-_

 _Mikasa: Notice me, Maseeyyy~ -She leaned down, resting her elbows on his shoulders, a frown crossing her face.- :^(_

 _Mason: -He whined, leaning back against his chair.- But I'm in the middle of Minecraft. ;-;_

 _Mikasa: Omg, you nee sum milk, bruh. ?-She hands him a milk carton.- :^)_

 _Mason: -He rolled his eyes, going back to gaming.- ._._

 _Eren: Mikasa, leave the poor boi alone. -^-_

 _Mikasa: -She groaned, standing.- Erennnnn, I'm boreddddd... ;-;_

 _Eren: Well maybe we should get back to being in the story. -3-_

 _Armin: Whoopee! ^0^_

 **[Intermission End.]**

An argument broke out over what movie to pick, and they eventually agreed to watch 'Devil'. Mikasa, who was eating extremely rich, buttery popcorn with her legs somewhat tucked in, seemed to be having a great time. Eyes glued to the screen, she was clearly getting into the movie.

However, Armin wasn't. His arms were wrapped around Eren's right arm, his thin frame shivering in fear, eyes tightly shut every time something suspenseful or gruesome concurred.

He was proving that he was clearly not a horror fan.

Suddenly, a key could be heard slipping in the keyhole, **_(You dirty minded readers out there. You know what I mean. AND NO, NOT THE NASTY.)_** The doorknob turned, and by then, their heads were already staring at the door with wide eyes.

A tall woman with fairly short brown hair walked in, casually tossing the key to the side. Her light brown eyes shone, then quickly dulling as she glanced at the three freshmen. Eren's face instantly calmed, and he continued to watch the movie.

"Hey Ymir, roommate bud." He casually called out, not taking his eyes off the screen. Ymir glanced over, then getting tackled by Mikasa.

"Ymiiirrr! Why didn't you notice me?!" Mikasa screeched, then hugging the tomboy. Ymir was flat on her back, mouth agape, then she looked at Mikasa and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"Oh, Mikasa! Sorry! Didn't notice ya." Ymir said, eventually standing up with Mikasa and dusting herself off. She then gave Mikasa a proper hug, not noticing the baffled glance the boys were giving to them.

"Care to explain?" was all Eren said.

 **So I plan to make a Chapter 2, for sure. I need Reviews at the very least, so I can know how I did. I haven't wrote this much before, and it's honestly fun once you have a great plot going.**

 _Mason: It's probably going to be a party._

 _Mikasa: Aawwee, why do you gotta ruin everythingg.._

 _Ymir: -She rolls her eyes.- Can we like, not spoil things._

 _Mikasa: -She snuggles up to Ymir, watching TV.-_

 _Historia: -She peeks inside the window from the tree outside, staring at Ymir.- *^*..._

 _Ymir: -She discreetly looks back, grinning.-_

 _Moon: LAAALAAALLAA K bye~_

 _-They all wave.-_

 **Yes, there will be a bunch more characters in the next chapter. They will slowly but surely begin to appear at different times.**

 **Hopefully you guys will notice this enough to encourage me, because usually I don't continue a story if it's not getting any attention. I need mah readers, mah fanzz. Please, halp a poor alpaca. Now I must go and make hot cocoa, because it's cold af. *^***

 **Hopefully see you next chapter~!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
